


Regardless of Reasons

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: femslash_today, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy avoids answering a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regardless of Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash-Today's 'Cold Snap' Porn Battle.

'Do you fuck them because you feel guilty?'

'What?' Buffy's eyes were unfocused, her breath heavy.

'Vampires.' Faith moved her hand up and up, a caressing motion over her belly, up until her fingertips lay snug between Buffy's breasts under the bra strap. 'Do you have to love the ones you can, just to prove yourself offing most of them is not, like, a race issue?'

'Since when are you my therapist?'

'Guess no-one else wanted the job.' Buffy's nipples were hard under her white shirt, so Faith took one gently between her teeth. She was rewarded with a gasp.

'Oh... oh, you have no idea.'

'Do you fuck me just to prove...' Buffy stopped her with a kiss, a rough demanding fuck-me-now kiss, which melted into a whimpering, soft, needy one, her tongue softly begging Faith's, and making Faith's girly bits tingle and pulse so that she forgot the sentence she's been forming in her mind. Something about vampires. Oh, she so didn't care anymore.  
   
She pulled up Buffy's bra and shirt and lunged for the pink nipple she'd been teasing through the shirt. She flicked her tongue, just so, and Buffy's breath hitched, and she hissed. Oh, rocking. Oh, Buffy. Her body was like whiplash, undulating under Faith in beautiful need.  
   
Off came the shirt, the bra, and Buffy half-ripped the tanktop off Faith as Faith undid Buffy's dull beige trousers, slipping her hand underneath to meet with a wonderful warm wetness. She groaned in appreciation, and Buffy bit her neck, and Faith almost laughed at the irony. She moved her fingers and watched Buffy dissolve into whimpers again. Unbelievable. Buffy's hands were on her breasts, massaging her nipples, then catching and squeezing, and Faith could barely breathe. She was little more than lust, now, and when Buffy grabbed her and squeezed her shoulders hard enough to bruise, crying out, she came a little herself.  
   
Buffy's climax left her panting and weak, but there was the surge of power as well, the thrill that made even bad sex worth the attempt. And nothing was quite like this. Men were weak, and you had to be careful. Vampires were cold, like soft moving metal. Buffy was wonderful.  
   
'Kiss me,' Buffy whispered, and Faith did, with all her heart.


End file.
